Canadian, Please
by PunkOtakuForLife
Summary: It's Karaoke night  Matthew picks and interesting song to sing.  MAYBE ONE-SHOT. Warning; Was wrote when I was sleep-deprived.


Writer's block. So I ranted this, from the top of my head. It's not really good, I know, but when I get writers block... oTL. It affects me more than others. I imagined Matthew singing this song and doing awkward sexy poses. I got turned on. ::Pervert:: =w=b

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hetalia' nor 'Canadian, Please.'

* * *

Matthew sat in the corner, watching the scenes infront of him. It was karaoke night, and this time China, Japan, Germany, America, England, France, Italy, and himself were going.

Like usual, he was ignored and forgotten. Alfred was bickering with Francis and Arthur, Feliciano and Ludwig were performing an awkward duet, and Kiku and Wang Yao were deciding which song they where going to sing.

For once, Matthew was glad. He really didn't like to sing, even though France claimed he was pretty good. While Canada thought this over in his head, Alfred just happened to notice him. **'It's like he's psychic and knows I don't like it...' **

"Mattie hasn't sang a song yet!" He chirped, dragging His brother up to the stage where Ludwig and Feli finished, Ludwig blushing a little. "Now, pick a song and you won't have to sing anymore." He said, almost threateningly.

"E-Eh...? Okay..." He said, frowning. As the mike was thrust in his hand, he came up with an idea and typed the song into the computer.

_'Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, Please.'_

_'Even If in the winter, things tend to freeze.'_

_'We've got the world Mo-Nop-Oly on trees,'_

_'And our countries bordered by three different seas.'_

_'Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian please.'_

_'We invented the zipper - we've got expertize.'_

At this, Francis' face perked up, a weird grin on his face. Ludwig blushed, as did Kiku and Wang. America and Athur watched with wide eyes, and Feli looked confused.

_'We made insulin to combat disease.'_

_'Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian please.'_

_'Brits have the Monarchy,'_

Arthur seemed kinda proud at this. Alfred just rolled his eyes, as did Francis.

'_The US Has the money,'_

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur, a smirk on his face.

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'The French have got the wine and cheese,'_

_'Koalas chill with the Aussies,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'Et si ce n'etait pas assez. On a duex langues officielles-'_

_'L'anglais et le francias. Ooh La La~'_

The Timid nation admits; He did something rather daring by winking at Francis.

_'Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please.'_

_'Where else do you find mounted police,'_

_'Or Go To a hospital and not pay fees?'_

_'Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please.'_

_'And when fresh water's in high demand,'_

_'We got the world's largest supply at hand,'_

_'So, you know that we could make a pretty good friend,'_

_'But it's even better if you can be-'_

Everyone was staring at him strangely, but Matthew didn't care. He was trying hard not to laugh, though.

_'Brits have the Monarchy,'_

'_The US Has the money,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'The French have got the wine and cheese,'_

_'Koalas chill with the Aussies,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'So, you're thinking to yourself, How do I live in this beautiful country?' _

_'Well, we've got some steps for you to follow...'_

_'Step One- Lose the gun.'_

_'Step Two- Buy a canoe.'_

_'Step three- Live Multiculturally!'_

_'Step four- You're ready! There is no more!'_

_'We got beavers, caribou, and moose. We got buffalo, bears, and Canadian goose.'_

_'And We're sorry about Celine Dion,'_

_'...But she did do that good song for James Cameron.'_

Still that strange look on their faces. Well, for Francis, it wasn't that strange.

_'Brits have the Monarchy,'_

'_The US Has the money,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'The French have got the wine and cheese,'_

_'Koalas chill with the Aussies,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'The Greeks chilled out with Socrates,'_

_'Can't build a wall like the Chinese,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian.'_

_'In Kenya they have Safaris,'_

_'We've missed lots of other countries,'_

_'But I know that you wanna be Canadian~'_

"Matthieu. I want to teach you a new recipe. Can you join me in my room...?" Matthew scratched the back of his head nervously. "No thank you, Francis." "Mattie! Let's sleep together like we did when we were kids!" "E-Eh...? I-I'l pass, Al..." "M-Matthew, C-Can I p-put you in m-my Yaoi manga w-with m-me?" Kiku asked, blushing. Canada shrugged, bot really sure what 'Yaoi' was. "Go Ahead...?" "Matt! Let's go look for *Dave together!" Matthew sweatdropped. "I-I can't SEE Dave, Arthur..." "Let's go see Shinnaty-Chan, Matt!" "O-Okay, Yao..." "Ve~ Matthew, teach me how to make pancakes!" "S-Sure, Feliciano." Ludwig sat in the corner, blushing, but didn't say anything.

Thus ensued the long battle for Canada.

* * *

I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not. Probably not.

*- Dave is Arthur's Pegasus.

/PunkOtakuForLife\

\ dnuʞoʇɐʞnɟoɹlıɟǝ /


End file.
